


Gay Panic (The Sequel)

by Nola_1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Australia Day, Beca's Stalker, Crazy Chloe, F/F, Party, soft Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: This is a sequel to my 'Gay Panic' one shot that you guys really seemed to like (thanks) and wanted to see a sequel for!So, being the people pleaser I am, I decided to give the people what they want.Hope you enjoy. I love all your feedback so much so please accept this fic as my eternally grateful thanks.Peace.





	Gay Panic (The Sequel)

When Beca arrived back at her apartment after work with a sigh, heaving her brown leather messenger bag off her shoulder, she grinned at the sight that greeted her.

Chloe was sat with her back against Beca’s door, her legs stretched out and crossed in front of her, headphones in her ears. Her head was pressed back against the door and her eyes were closed, meaning she had no idea Beca was stood right next to her.

Beca knelt down on Chloe’s right, letting her bag hit the floor next to the older girl with a thud.

The movement startled Chloe, whose eyes shot open at the intrusion. She smiled warmly as her eyes met Beca’s, pulling the headphones from her ears, “Hey, you’re home.”

Beca’s stomach fluttered – she could get used to having someone so excited to see her at the end of a long day of work, “You’re very observant,” Beca teased, pressing forward onto her toes to press a quick kiss to Chloe’s eager, waiting lips, “What are you doing here? I thought I was coming to pick you up at 7?”

“Umm, yeah,” Chloe bit her lip, “About that...” the older girl hoisted herself up onto her feet, lifting the barrel gym bag that Beca had not seen until that point, onto her shoulder.

Beca straightened as well, narrowing her eyes in confusion, “Have you come here from the gym?” she asked, looking Chloe up and down and noticing that she did not at all look like she’d just come from a workout.

“Noooo,” Chloe drawled, “I have not. Are you gonna let us in?”

Beca started, “Of course, sorry,” she wrestled her keys from her bag and unlocked her front door, ushering Chloe and her bag in first, “Drink?” she asked, dumping her bag at her front door as she toed the heel of each sneaker off and leaving them at the door, too. Beca opened her fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer.

“Sure, thank you,” Chloe responded, definite hesitance in her voice.

Beca removed the bottle caps and handed a bottle to Chloe before leaning back against her kitchen cabinet and regarding the older woman with a mix of intrigue and concern, “What’s up with you?”

Chloe took a long sip of her beer; pulling a chair out from Beca’s small dining table and sinking down into it, dropping her bag next to her, “I, um, I’d been thinking today,” she started nervously, pulling at the paper label of her beer. Beca waited for Chloe to continue, but nothing more came.

Beca opened her mouth to start to say something sarcastic about Chloe’s thoughts clearly being empty, but then thought better of it considering how vulnerable the other girl looked, her head down, focused on her bottle.

“Hey,” Beca called softly, sinking to her knees in front of Chloe, her hands finding the tops of Chloe’s thighs, her thumbs caressing, “Talk to me, Chlo. What’s going on?”

Chloe sucked in a breath and met Beca’s eyes, “I was going to be much more smooth than this,” she scalded herself, cheeks reddening.

Beca grimaced, “Oh sweetie, you’re literally one of the least smooth people I know,” she smiled sympathetically, “Come on, spit it out,” she encouraged.

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at that fair comment, “I was hoping, maybe, I could stay here tonight?”

“Oh... _oh_ ,” Beca inadvertently exclaimed, rocking back onto her heels, her hands still gripping Chloe’s thighs as the older girl simply nodded in response. Beca internally slapped herself for reacting so dramatically, “Are you sure?”

It had been four weeks since Chloe and Beca had first met – since they had woke up in Beca’s bed together and Chloe had totally freaked out. Things had progressed much more positively after that morning, but Beca had still insisted on taking things slowly - very slowly - for Chloe’s benefit.

It was starting to get a bit frustrating for Chloe. Sure, she had freaked out to begin with, but Chloe had got over the gay panic fairly quickly and was ready to get stuck into all that her newfound sexuality entailed. More specifically, she was ready to get stuck into Beca. She winced internally at her inner monologue’s choice of words, but the point still stood.

However, it had taken two weeks of dates and hanging out before Chloe had managed to coax tongues into their kissing, and another week after that before Beca allowed the kissing to take place horizontally. The two girls had so far only spent the night together once since then, the Friday before when both had been so exhausted after a long week of work they’d accidentally passed out together on the sofa. Fully clothed.

So far, despite her best efforts, Chloe hadn’t managed to get under any of Beca’s clothes, or vice versa. It wouldn’t have been so bad, but about a week after their first meeting Chloe had a very vivid dream about that first night together, and she had struggled to banish those thoughts from her head ever since.

“I’m so sure, Becs,” Chloe implored, “I want to go to bed with you tonight,” she spoke quietly, determined, her right hand coming out to cup Beca’s cheek.

“Fuck,” Beca whimpered, all of her gentlemanly chivalry (which had been wearing dangerously thin over the last week or so – more so since their make out sessions had progressed to Chloe being on top of her on her sofa, hips grinding down into the younger girl’s) dissolving away as she pressed herself up onto her feet, leaning forward and grasping the arms of Chloe’s seat on either side of her as she swept forward and captured the red head’s lips in a kiss, “I would love it if you spent the night,” she whispered against Chloe’s lips, nudging her nose against Chloe’s before pressing another firm kiss to her lips.

Beca went to pull away – they had to get ready – but was stopped as Chloe’s hands flew out, fingers hooking in her belt loops at each hip and tugging her forward so firmly that Beca’s knees buckled and she dropped into Chloe’s chair, bracketing Chloe’s legs as she sank into the older girl’s lap without making any conscious decision about it.

Chloe hummed appreciatively at the warm, reassuring weight of the smaller girl in her lap, her knees pressed close to Chloe’s hips, hands still gripping the arms of the chair, “Awesome,” she beamed, her own arms circling Beca’s waist, fingers interlocking at the small of her back.

Beca couldn’t help but grin, even as she spoke, her arms leaving the chair to drape over Chloe’s shoulders, “We have to leave for the party in...” she lifted her left arm into the air quickly, squinting at it before letting it settle over Chloe’s shoulder again, “...just over an hour,” she warned, pressing a chaste kiss to Chloe’s lips.

“That’s loads of time,” Chloe reassured, pitching forward to scrape her teeth gently at the juncture of Beca’s jaw just below her cheek, “We could do this for just under an hour?” she raised her eyebrows, grinning wickedly as she pressed her fingers into the small of Beca’s back and brought her forward into a kiss.

Beca sighed into the kiss, her right hand curling around Chloe’s neck, nails scraping gently and drawing a downright filthy sound from Chloe, who opened up instantly below her.

Beca exhaled noisily through her nose as their tongues met, her hips – totally involuntarily – grinding down into Chloe’s – who whimpered in response.

“Ok,” Beca tore her lips from Chloe’s reluctantly, a little dazed and breathless, “I, um...we should, I should...I have to get ready.” Beca sucked in a deep breath, collecting herself, before she pressed a kiss to Chloe’s temple and slid out of her lap and back into a standing position on slightly shaky legs.

“Spoilsport,” Chloe pouted, only half serious as she watched Beca make her way over to the bathroom.

“Hey,” Beca scalded, eyes on Chloe as she walked backwards, holding her gaze, “Not all of us can look like supermodels with zero effort.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as Beca disappeared into the bathroom, “Flattery will get you everywhere, Mitchell,” she called loudly, causing Beca to peer out through the door.

“I’m counting on it, Beale.”

*

The two girls walked hand in hand down the sidewalk – the evening was warm – the sky painted orange and pink creating an even warmer glow to the surprisingly quiet New York street.

Beca kept stealing glances at Chloe, knowing she was sporting varying degrees of goofy smiles each time. When Chloe caught her staring, she bumped their hips together and giggled, squeezing Beca’s hand.

“You look really hot,” Chloe complimented, dragging her eyes from Beca’s feet upwards.

The smaller girl was wearing high black heels, bringing the two girls to a similar height. She was wearing dressy high waisted black shorts with a simple, very fitted, back top tucked into it, fitted sleeves down to her elbows. The top had some geometric gold detail around the collar that looked almost like a necklace. Beca’s hair hung around her face in waves and she kept her make up simple...purely because she wasn’t skilled enough to do anything better herself.

Beca blushed under Chloe’s intense gaze, avoiding her eyes, “Shut up,” she responded, but squeezed Chloe’s hand in thanks, “I had to make an effort so that my friends don’t spend the whole night asking me how I managed to trick you into liking me.”

Chloe huffed out a laugh, taking Beca’s unspoken compliment and the joke behind it, “You’re not ever going to get over that, are you?”

_A week earlier, Beca had invited Chloe over to hang out and eat takeaway. There was little pretence in the invitation and, after placing their order over the phone, the girls got distracted for a good 40 minutes just making out on Beca’s sofa._

_“Fuck,” Beca tore her mouth from Chloe’s when she realised, scrambling from her position on top of the older girl, “I was supposed to go and get the food like twenty minutes ago!”_

_Chloe laughed breathlessly, watching Beca from her position reclined on the sofa scramble for her purse and keys; eyes wild, hair mussed and lips swollen, “You want me to come with you?”_

_Beca smiled down at the goddess splayed across her couch, “Don’t you move. I want you right here when I get back...with our cold food,” Beca instructed with a grin, giving Chloe a quick kiss before she left._

_Chloe was grateful for a moment of quiet. Her body gently hummed – the constant after effects of any proximity to Beca these days and she pressed her index fingers to her lips, still able to feel Beca’s against them._

_Chloe wasn’t sure how long she lay there grinning like an idiot, but she felt as though it must have been a while because she jumped with a start as Beca’s door flew open in a very dramatic, un-Beca like way._

_“Emergency situation, short stack – I need electrical tape and as much Vaseline as you...huh,” the exuberant blonde with the Australian accent stopped her rambling as she paused in the doorway, eyeing Chloe, who was scrambling into a sitting position and attempting to flatten her hair down._

_“Sorry,” the other woman apologised, the volume of her voice decreasing only slightly, “I’m looking for Beca: stands at about 4 ft 3, permanent scowl etched onto her face, definitely not in a million years enough game to hook up with a girl like you?” she helpfully described her friend to Chloe, who barked out a laugh._

_“Two out of three, not bad,” Chloe retorted, rising to her feet, “I’m Chloe. You must be Amy,” Chloe held out her hand for the other girl to shake, who just looked down at it in disgust._

_“Bring it in, Red,” Amy instead enveloped Chloe in an all encompassing hug. Not that she was complaining. Chloe was a tactile person – something she was hoping was rubbing off on Beca as she...well, rubbed off on Beca._

_She returned Amy’s hug enthusiastically before pulling back, “So, Vaseline and electrical tape, huh, dare I ask?”_

_A new voice sounded from the front door and Chloe and Amy turned to see Beca stood with one eyebrow raised, a plastic bag filled with various boxes in her hand, “God, I really wouldn’t.”_

*

Amy was hosting her annual Australia Day party at an industrial looking bar – all exposed copper pipes and brick walls. It was effortlessly cool, which was more than Beca could say about her best friend.

“So what’s Australia Day about?” Chloe asked Beca as they walked in and discovered that Amy had entirely ruined the aesthetics of the bar by hanging Australian flags and inflatable kangaroos randomly around the room.

Beca wracked her brain, “When she first told me about it in College I thought she was making it up, but it turns out it commemorates the day the British went over there and settled or something. It's literally just one of a _very_ long list of reasons Amy has to get drunk.”

Chloe was about to open her mouth to ask another question when she was blindsided and hoisted into the air by a pair of arms that she had only met once before, for that brief period in Beca’s apartment.

Chloe squealed in delight as Amy spun her before setting her on her feet and holding her at arms length, “Damn, Red, you are hotter than a bush fire,” she appraised, taking in the blushing redhead before her.

Chloe was wearing a black bandeau top underneath an otherwise sheer black silk collared shirt with black skinny jeans and grey ankle boots, “We must be doing the same workout,” Amy’s eyes had zeroed in on the clear six pack visible through Chloe’s shirt and she patted her own stomach with a grin.

“You look great, Amy,” Chloe complimented, casting her eyes around the room, “As does this place,” she lied, “Thanks so much for inviting me – and Stacie. She should be here in an hour or so.”

The night they had both been at Beca's apartment, Amy had insisted that Chloe joined Beca for Amy’s annual party and had readily agreed to Stacie attending as well – apparently the two had bonded the night they all met, when Beca and Chloe had been off making out on the dance floor.

“Awesome. Well go and get some drinks. I’ll be doing the welcoming host thing for a bit but then I’ll come and find you for our first dance,” Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe, who giggled.

Next to her, Beca cleared her throat, “Hello? Best friend here...” she waved her hand in front of Amy’s face, who appeared to only just notice she was there.

“She’s so cute when she’s jealous,” Amy sidled up to Beca and slung an arm across her shoulder, “Don’t worry short stuff, you know I’m disappointingly heterosexual and not trying to steal yo girl.”

Beca shook Amy off of her with a scowl and an ‘I told you so’ pointed look across to Chloe, who simply laughed, “You both suck,” she threw over her shoulder as she headed to the bar.

Chloe blew Amy a kiss with a wink before skipping to catch up with Beca, lacing their fingers together.

“My friends like you more than me,” Beca complained, directing a not at all serious glare at Chloe, who shrugged.

“I’m more likeable than you,” Chloe deadpanned, by way of explanation, poking her tongue out at the younger girl whose glare only grew.

Beca huffed in response, “You’re lucky you’re as pretty as you are...and that you’re wearing that shirt tonight,” she quirked an eyebrow as her eyes drank in Chloe’s actual, sculpted by God midsection, biting her bottom lip.

Chloe leaned over to Beca as they reached the bar, her lips ghosting across the shell of the younger girl’s ear as she spoke, “I wore this for you,” she enlightened Beca, whose eyes widened in response.

She knew Chloe had noticed how at least one of her hands always tended to settle itself on or across her stomach (over whatever she was wearing, of course) and so Chloe had decided to take matters into her own hands, giving Beca a clear preview of what lay ahead for her.

Beca managed to suppress the groan that was threatening to escape, but not the shiver the erupted down her spine. “Tease,” Beca whispered back through clenched teeth, taking a deep breath as the bartender directed his attention towards them.

Chloe raised her eyebrows as she drew back, “Oh, you have no idea.”

*

The small group around them all burst into laughter as Chloe regaled them with horror stories from her experience as a trainee veterinarian.

“Wait, wait,” Beca and Amy’s other best friend, Jesse, held his stomach with one arm as he buckled over, “Your hand was in the cow at the time?”

Chloe nodded solemnly, “Up to my elbow,” she confirmed, “I have no idea what about that scenario screamed sexy, but he did choose that exact moment to tell me how attractive he found me whilst I was working.”

“Sounds like that farmer has as much flirting prowess as Mitchell over here,” Amy joked, nudging the smaller girl who rolled her eyes, annoyed that her best friend had distracted her from her blatant appraising of Chloe, who was effortlessly charming her friends.

“Ha ha,” Beca drawled sarcastically, her frustration leaving her immediately as Chloe slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to her side. Beca’s right arm felt awkward between them and so mirrored Chloe’s position, curving her own arm around the redhead’s waist and sliding the fingers of her right hand into the front pocket of Chloe’s jeans, “Always picking on the little one.”

Stacie laughed from beside Jesse, all of her encounters with Beca so far resulting in her ribbing the other girl for her small stature, “You know we’re all only teasing ‘cus we’re so jealous of how cute you guys are together,” she reassured to a beaming Chloe and a Beca who rolled her eyes.

“Yeah,” Jesse reassured, “It’s nice to see Beca with – ”

“Eliza!” Amy cut him off, eyes wide with shock and anger as she clocked the person walking through the door.

Jesse, facing Amy, Beca and Chloe with his back to the door of the bar, visibly shuddered at the mention of the name, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, “Ew, no, Ames, why would anyone want that psycho in our lives again – ”

Jesse was once again cut off as a voice he hoped he would never have to hear again piped up from directly behind him, “Are my ears burning?” the voice asked, causing him to whip round, stumbling backwards slightly.

From across the circle, Beca’s breath seized in her throat and she shrunk behind Chloe’s body, groaning.

“Hi guys, miss me?” All eyes were on the new girl. All with varying degrees of horror, bar Chloe and Stacie who just looked confused.

Chloe turned to Beca, just then noticing that she was kind of cowering behind her, “Becs, what’s going on?”

Beca turned Chloe round so they were facing away from the rest of the group, including Amy who was stalking towards the girl with a fierce glint in her eye, “You remember I briefly told you about that stalker I had?”

Chloe furrowed her brow in thought, before remembering that first morning they spent together, “Oh my god,” her eyes widened, “The one you said tried to _kidnap_ you?!” she hissed.

Beca nodded, “Kinda.”

Before Beca could say any more Chloe was retrieving her arm from Beca’s waist and stalking up to this girl, standing shoulder to shoulder with Amy who was asking her why the fuck she was there.

“I saw a few people on Facebook mention coming here so I thought I’d swing by for a catch up,” Eliza responded with a sickly sweet smile.

Amy growled, “I’ll swing for you if you don’t get out right now.”

This only spurred the other girl on, who stretched onto her toes to look past Amy and Chloe, to Beca, “Come on, B. I just want to clear the air. Can we talk?”

“Hell no,” Chloe responded immediately, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she glared daggers at the girl stood before her.

Eliza, with one half of her head shaved and the other half pulled into plaits against the side of her head, narrowed her eyes in scrutiny at Chloe, “We haven’t met,” she began cautiously, smiling sweetly as she extended her hand, “I’m Eliza, Beca’s ex – for now. And who are you?”

There was a chorus of scoffs from around the group, including Beca who made to approach the scene, but was held back by Stacie, who simply nodded towards Chloe.

“You know the phrase ‘fight fire with fire’?” Stacie whispered to Beca, who nodded distractedly, her eyes not leaving the back of Chloe’s head, “Replace ‘fire’ with ‘crazy’...”

“Your worst fucking nightmare,” Chloe responded lowly, her right hand curling into a fist at her side. Beca’s eyes widened in disbelief – this was a side of Chloe she hadn’t seen yet.

Eliza scoffed, “Excuse me, bitch? Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Stacie had to physically restrain Beca by this point, promising her that Chloe could hold her own.

Chloe simply laughed, lifting her left arm up to press it against the back of Amy’s arm, fingers curling over her shoulder, oozing confidence, “It’s like you’re not listening to me – which is so rude. You need to leave here, now, before I do something I regret.”

Eliza crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m not going anywhere. Beca and I have unfinished business and I know she’ll give me another chance if she just hears me out. Beca!” Eliza called over Amy and Chloe, loudly, “Call down your little guard bitches so we can talk, please?”

Chloe turned to Amy, who looked about as furious as she felt, but her demeanour remained calm, casual, “Would it be disrespectful to break someone’s nose on Australia Day?” she asked innocently, out of respect for the reverence of the day, “Or kind of expected, like St Patrick’s Day?”

“Oh my god,” Eliza laughed, rolling her eyes, “Beca, where did you get this utter trash? You know she’s clearly just using you to get some little phase out of her system,” she looked Chloe up and down, “She’s _clearly_ not gay.”

Chloe’s shoulders rolled and she turned back to Eliza, “Ok, _that’s_ it,” she growled, taking a step towards the offending girl before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

“She’s not worth it, Chlo,” surprisingly, it was Amy holding her back and talking sense into her.

That was enough for Beca, who broke away from Stacie’s grasp and moved up alongside Amy, who still had a squirming Chloe in her arms.

Beca placed a placating hand on Chloe’s arm, who instantly deflated, relenting.

Eliza’s face lit up, in spite of the death glare that Beca sent her way once she realised Chloe was ok.

“Wow,” she complimented, “You look amazing,” she made to step forward, closer to Beca, but Chloe and Amy instantly both took an identical step forward, stopping her.

Beca scoffed, “And you look insane, as ever.”

“Come on, Beca. It was all a misunderstanding. If you’d just returned one of my calls we could have talked about it. Worked things out,” Eliza implored.

Beca blanched, “Worked what out?! You were a one night stand that turned into a _nightmare_. What you did, it was terrifying. I don’t ever want to see, or speak to you again. Why can’t you get that?”

“Oh my god, I was just messing around. Why do you have to take everything so seriously?! I thought you were cool and laid back,” Eliza scoffed.

Chloe had never got more out of Beca about this girl than what she had mentioned in passing that first morning and so she couldn’t help but ask, “What _did_ she do?”

Beca sucked in a breath, “We met up for a coffee after a hook up and I, very gently, made it clear that I didn’t see us going anywhere,” Beca paused as Eliza bristled, shaking her head, “A few days later I got a call from my mom, crying, because I hadn’t told her about my _engagement_.”

“What engagement?!” Chloe turned her eyes briefly from Eliza to Beca, before returning.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Beca responded, “What fucking engagement? Turns out, when we met for coffee, whilst I was in the bathroom, Eliza had lifted my mom’s number from my phone and then a couple of days later called her, told her she was my fiancé and that we were running off across the country to elope.”

Chloe was taken aback, “She, what? Wow.”

Amy piped up, “That’s not the end of it. She actually bought flights to Vegas and phoned Beca’s boss to try and book the time off work for her. It was only because Beca’s boss knew about what was going on that she spoke to Beca about it. We think she was planning on literally kidnapping Beca from work one day!”

Eliza scoffed, “Oh for god’s sake, I was just planning a fun, surprise getaway for us.”

“There _was_ no ‘us’!” Beca exclaimed, “There never was, never will be. Whatever you were planning would have been against my will, do you not get that?” she implored, “I tried to be nice about turning you down, but it’s clearly not working.”

Eliza’s eyes narrowed, zeroing in on Chloe, “It’s her, isn’t it? She’s the reason you don’t want to be with me.”

“She doesn’t want to be with you because you’re clearly insane,” Chloe responded, emphatically, stepping back to stand next to Beca.

Beca’s face softened as she glanced down and saw Chloe’s fist clenched so hard the palm of her hand was turning white, “Eliza,” she implored, “You’ve got to let this go. I’m happy. You and I were never and are never going to be anything. Please just go.”

Eliza went to open her mouth again, but Amy stopped her, “...Or I’ll call the cops about the time you tried to break into mine and Beca’s old apartment...which was caught on our neighbours CCTV.”

Eliza’s mouth slammed shut and she gave one more cursory glance over the group, considering her options, before admitting defeat, “Fine,” she huffed, “But don’t come crawling back to me when she leaves you high and dry,” Eliza warned Beca, nodding over to Chloe.

Beca snorted as Eliza made her exit, “I really, really won’t,” she turned to Chloe, “Also you won’t, right?”

“You thought I was crazier than _that_?!” Chloe exclaimed, horrified.

Beca grimaced apologetically, “Yeah, I definitely owe you an apology for that comment...”

*

“Sooo,” later in the night as the party was winding down, once all the drama had ended and Amy had given her speech about how everyone in the room was an honorary Fat Australian for the night, Beca and Chloe were sat in a brown leather couch in the window of the bar, Chloe’s right leg hooked over Beca’s left, “I knew you wanted me to meet your friends tonight, but I think I got a little more than I bargained for,” Chloe quipped from her position reclined into the couch cushion, a noticeable gap between their upper halves.

Beca snorted, kind of drunk by this point after her trauma, “You might be wondering where I get my seduction skills from, right? Bringing you here for my friends to make fun of me and for my crazy stalker to stir up shit. Pretty sure I’m totally irresistible to you now, yeah?” she drawled sarcastically, face palming with a shake of her head.

Chloe sat upright, grasping Beca’s hands in her own and pulling the younger girl’s upper half forward so their heads were almost pressed together above their joined legs, “You’ve been irresistible to me since the moment I first laid eyes on you, Beca Mitchell. Notwithstanding the little hiccup the next morning – where I was still ridiculously attracted to you, despite my fears, by the way – it’s been getting stronger as time has gone on,” Beca lifted her head, eyes meeting Chloe’s as she spoke, “I really, _really_ like you. I’ve felt so lost for so long, not knowing who I really am. Until now.”

Beca’s eyes softened as Chloe smiled a watery smile at her, lips pursed. Her lips started to move before her brain could catch up, “Chlo, I’d really like to be your girlfriend.”

Beca’s eyes widened as those words left her mouth. That was not at all what she meant to say. She opened her mouth to say something to backtrack, eyes flitting around in her head as she wracked her brain for anything, but coming up empty.

Sucking in a breath, she deflated, staring down at their joined hands, “I, uh...didn’t mean to say that right now...but I can’t think of a good enough reason to take it back,” the younger girl admitted, “I totally get it if it’s too soon for you, though. Please feel free to pretend I didn’t say anything and just change the subject and I promise I won’t make it weird.”

Chloe squeezed Beca’s hands, “Shall we get out of here?”

Beca swallowed back the feeling that she might throw up and nodded, putting on her best brave face as she met Chloe’s eyes and tried to smile. Change of subject it was.

Chloe released Beca’s hands and stood up, holding her left hand out for Beca who took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and against Chloe’s front firmly.

“What are you doing?” Beca asked, heart racing at her proximity to Chloe, their chests pressed together.

Chloe pitched forward slightly so that her mouth was alongside Beca’s ear, swinging their joined hands at their side, “I’m going to take my girlfriend home so that I can make love to her,” she whispered lowly, nipping at Beca’s earlobe.

Beca couldn’t even find it within herself to be embarrassed by the desperate whimper that escaped her lips, “You are?” she responded dumbly, Chloe’s flirtatious smirk swimming into view in front of her.

“I am – if she’s cool with that...?” she asked, conversationally, as if she’d just asked Beca if she wanted to go and grab a coffee.

In lieu of a response, Beca surged forward, her free hand cupping Chloe’s cheek as she kissed her forcefully. Chloe beamed as it knocked her back; recovering quickly to wrap her own free arm tight around Beca’s waist.

“Lesbians!!!” a drunken shout tore the two girls from each other, both turning their heads to the direction of the voice to find Amy pointing at them; a very drunk Stacie next to her wearing a Crocodile Dundee hat complete with hanging corks. They looked quite the pair.

Beca, still breathing heavily, quirked an eyebrow at her best friend, “Exquisite timing, as always, Ames.”

Stacie grabbed Amy round the middle, affectionately, or to keep herself upright, who knew, “Chlo, am I about to get another text from you telling me you’re off to have sex with Beca?” her best friend asked, harking back to the foursome’s first night together.

Chloe nodded, “That was exactly what I was going to do, but since you’re here,” she beamed, “I’m off to have sex with my hot girlfriend,” she exclaimed to the pair, who both beamed. Beca was horrified.

Chloe ignored her reaction and continued, “Thanks for the awesome party, Amy. We’ll call you guys tomorrow...but probably not until much later in the afternoon...maybe evening. Peace.”

Chloe literally lifted her hand in a peace symbol as she dragged Beca out of the bar by the hand, the younger grinning and stumbling as she allowed herself to be led by her girlfriend.

She could definitely get used to that.


End file.
